<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Secrets Lead To Nothing Good by argle-bargle (RedGayBlueGay)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066394">Family Secrets Lead To Nothing Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGayBlueGay/pseuds/argle-bargle'>argle-bargle (RedGayBlueGay)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sneaking Around, before the twins discover who stan really is, minor cursing??, stan says shit once so, steven does a Snoop, summer job AU, there's that??, this came from a request on tumblr!!, this doesn't have a lot of dialogue tbh, yes i named steven's therapist dr sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGayBlueGay/pseuds/argle-bargle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. </p><p>Though, this new revelation wasn't satisfying. It was more of a "oh god, more family secrets, not again" type of feeling. Dreadful? Steven isn't sure how to describe the feeling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Secrets Lead To Nothing Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyooo!!! this is a request from tumblr user theuniversaltraveler: "Hi! I was hoping if you could write a one-shot about Steven finding out Stans true IDENTITY. Keep in mind that I'm talking about the au where Steven goes to Gravity Falls on the Twin's first summer." </p><p>this was actually really fun to write?? i was hoping to make it longer, but i quite like the ending how it is tbh!! i'm BIG EXCITED to write more for this au!!! </p><p>i hope i got the characterization down?? i have n e v e r written for gravity falls, and it's been a hot minute since i've watched it, but hopefully my memory serves me correct in some things??? </p><p>enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steven has only been in the oddball town of Gravity Falls for about a week now. He’s also only had his first Official Part-Time Job for about six of those seven days. Though his time spent in the town is minimal, he can already tell this isn’t a normal town. From the little gnomes that nearly stole his phone, to the strange shrieks and snarls emitting from the forest, this isn’t your typical small town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Steven, he grew up in strange central. Beach City, despite its name, is a small town on the coast of Delmarva, all the way across the United States. There’s a different kind of strange in Steven’s hometown, in the form of humanoid projections of light that are solar powered and have a gem embedded somewhere on their body. He is the result of a short-lived love story he calls the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ballad of Greg and Rose</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. Really, judging by all the things uncovered during most of his pre-teen through teenage years, Steven is incredibly familiar with </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This, however, is a different type of strange. He thinks this as he lays in his weird futon bed (“A couch and a bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>fusion?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”), listening intently to the strange creaks and groans of an old elevator. The wall the futon is against muffles the sound, but doesn’t silence it. Plagued by yet another bout of insomnia (he should really call Dr. Sugar about it, he can’t afford to terrify the locals of the town–or the two twin preteens who have wormed their way into his big heart–by going pink), Steven has no other choice than to listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he thought the odd creaking noises were just his imagination. Then, when it kept </span>
  <em>
    <span>happening</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Steven realized that </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, maybe he’s not going crazy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was a mixture of relief but anxiety-inducing. Why would there be an elevator in a shack that has two stories? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Steven started his own mini-investigation. He was curious, maybe a tad bit nosey. Wouldn’t anybody be curious about the source of the noise that keeps them awake at night? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he investigated. At first, he just pressed his ear against the wall, hoping to pick up something else. The sound of old machinery, creaking metal, and groaning chains overpowered any other noise. As the nights progressed, he grew more and more curious. He’d searched for an extra room, but got verbal confirmation from everybody residing in the shack that there was just his room in that little area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This all leads up to tonight. He stares at the ceiling, mouth set into a thin line. He’s tired. Maybe he should invest in some noise cancelling headphones. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have enough money. Steven finally sits up, exhaling sharply through his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teenager slips on his signature jacket, before gently opening the door of his small room. He creeps out slowly, making sure to try not to step on any creaking floorboards. Steven rounds the corner that leads into the gift shop part of the Mystery Shack, furrowing his eyebrows. A glowing blue light emits from somewhere along the wall, and he ducks back into the corner. A soft hiss sounds, followed by a clicking noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, a familiar voice speaks in quiet murmurs. “...Can’t find the third one. There were three of ‘em, eh, Ford? Can’t remember much from that night.” A soft puff of air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Pines?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steven thinks, straining his ears to listen further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will get you back. I’m working on it.” Footsteps draw closer to Steven. He presses against the wall, making himself as small as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After all this shit’s over with, no more secrets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Secrets?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A familiar feeling washes over Steven. Secrets. Family secrets. Oh, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His entire life was dedicated to the biggest secret in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>galaxy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The steps pause. Steven crouches, praying he hasn’t been spotted. Stan breathes a heavy sigh, a certain weariness creeping into his voice. “No more secrets.” His footsteps continue. Then, he hesitates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Stanford. Wherever you are. I’ll get you back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft patter of footsteps on stairs causes Steven to finally relax. He stands up, a strange feeling in his chest. The teenager returns to his room, just as carefully as he exited it. Something akin to regret bubbles up in his stomach, quickly pushed down by exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looks like his family isn’t the only one with a wolf disguised among sheep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Steven lays back in his bed, there’s silence. One final thought rises to his mind, just before sleep claims him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who is Stan Pines? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whoop whoop!! i'm still taking requests on tumblr!! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/argle-bargles</p><p>let me know how i did!!! just. pls be gentle,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>